Rio: Stickin' around
by Glampyra
Summary: This is a remake of Lost in New York. This time Nicole and Patty's owner moves to Rio, and their owner's mother get's a job at the Blu bird sanctuary. Old Story will be deleted. Sorry. But I'll make this story better.FLAMES WILL BE DELETED.
1. The big news

**A/N: 'Sup…So I noticed that my story didn't make a lot of sense in the first few chapters (No flames please) so I'm gonna try to do this again. You will notice a few new things in this New Story:**

**The only other Pet Nicole and Patty's owner has is a cat.**

**Mouze is now Amanda-Jo's jealous ridden cat and looks like any normal cat.**

**Amanda-Jo is no longer an animal whisperer (I don't know what I was thinking)**

**And a few more. In case nobody knew, this is a remake of Lost in New York. (like the summary says)**

**Enough with this, let's get this started**

**XXXX**

Our story begins in New York…city that is. In an apartment near time square, a family of four were enjoying an early summer day.

"Hey Amanda-Jo, can you pass me the remote?" A boy, about 13 or 14 asked as he stretched out his hand for the said remote. A girl across from him scoffed "Please Bryan. It's right there next to your hand you get it"

"Can you get it please?"

The girl, apparently named Amanda-Jo scooted the remote closer to her brother, who then started flipping through channels.

"So much for watching TV" Amanda-Jo muttered.

"Then go play with Beebee" Bryan suggested "I think she's torturing the cat again"

Amanda-Jo got up and walked into the hallway "You know, "the cat" has a name"

"Don't care"

She just rolled her eyes and went into her little sisters' room "Hey there Beebee" she greeted.

A little girl with curly brown hair and green eyes looked up "Hiya Mandy-Jo"

"Bryan told me you were doing something to Mouze" Mouze was there pet cat.

Beebee looked around innocently "I just gave her a make-over" she explained.

"Beebee, what did mom say about giving the pets makeovers?"

"To not to"

"that's right" Amanda-Jo whistled and on command, a grey cat came from under Beebee's bed and into Amanda-Jo's arms, it looked like she ripped Beebee's "makeover" to pieces.

"'Cmon Mouze, let's take you to my room" Amanda-Jo left Beebee's room

"Thank goodness" Mouze muttered, it's not like her owner could understand her.

Amanda-Jo set Mouze on her bed and walked towards two cages on the other end of the room.

"Hey there Nicole, hey there Patty" two birds looked up and smiled.

"How are my two favorite birds doing?" The two birds chirped happily.

"Oh by the way, Nicole I got something for you" Amanda-Jo reached into her pocket and pulled out what might have been the smallest baseball cap in the world and set it in the cage.

"I made it, just for you" Nicole smiled as she put it frontwards on her head, she didn't seem to like that so she put it backwards. The bird next to her pouted a little.

Amanda-Jo took notice of that "please Patty, I've spoiled you _way_ more then just giving you a baseball cap"

She heard the front door open "Hello?" A voice called.

"Dads home! I'll catch up with you guys later; Dad told us he had a big announcement for us"

Once Amanda-Jo was gone, Mouze eyed the two birds "you two think you're so special"

"I thought we _were_ special" Nicole said in return, she spoke with a thick Brooklyn accent.

"Well, you're wrong" Mouze shot back "She's had me longer than she's had you and yet she spoils you two rotten, _I_ used to get all the attention, now I'm just a dress up doll for a five year old"

"Beebee's not that bad"

"How would you know? It's not like you've been in a coal mine"

"…Y'know, its funny" Nicole said in an as-a-matter-of-fact voice "you make one little song about that, and next thing you know, the whole species is hearin' it"

"Hey, it can't be _that_ bad" Patty said.

"How would you know? You're a cardinal, I'm not even sure if it's legal to have your species as a pet"

"Hey, some people have pigs and chickens as pets… not so strange now huh?"

Nicole was about to answer when they heard a celebratory shout from the family in the living room, next thing they knew Amanda-Jo came in "Guess what guys?" She asked excitingly "My Dad's boss says he's doing such a great job at work that they've set up an office in Rio and they want him to be the head of that office" she squealed.

"WE'RE MOVING TO RIO. TAKE THAT NEW YORK CITY!"

**A/N: yep that's the first chapter of this new story. Just so you know I won't delete Lost in New York yet. Maybe in a week or two, same with Bringin' it all home. I'm starting fresh from scratch.**

**-HTTYD and Rio forever**


	2. The club

**A/N: Wow, a few days and 9 reviews already? Awesome! Just so you know, Amanda-Jo's last name is Gordon; you'll have to remember that.**

**XXX**

The day after Amanda-Jo gave them the news, Nicole and Patty snuck into her father's home office and looked up **Rio de Janeiro**.

"Wow" Nicole said in awe "It's beautiful"

"And that's just the city" Patty told her "Imagine the house we're gonna live in"

"Mr. Gordon's boss picked a house for us to live in?" Nicole asked

"I'm not sure….Come to think of it, Mrs. Gordon is gonna need a new job too"

"Oh that's right" Nicole said. Amanda-Jo's mother worked as a vet in a pet store nearby.

"Maybe there'll be some…pet hospitals that need a nurse" Nicole offered.

"Yeah or even better, maybe there'll be a place where she can work with wild animals in a protected part of the jungle; she's always wanted to work in something like that. is there a word for something like that?" Patty asked Nicole shrugged.

"A sanctuary" A voice said behind them. They turned around only to see Mouze lounging in a nearby chair.

"Oh hey Mouze" Patty greeted "You wanna see some pics of our home city?" She offered.

"Aren't you two the _least_ bit going to miss New York?" Mouze asked in disbelief.

"Of course we are, we're gonna miss the old club 'The wild side' and our friends Truth, Faith and Dare, Broadway everything"

"Then why don't you two stop acting so cheery and start moping for once?" Mouze said.

"Well, we don't like to mope" Nicole pointed out "we like looking at this as a new adventure, not losing everything you have"

"It **is** loosing everything you have" Mouze looked out the office door as if she were gazing out a window "This is the worst thing that's ever happened to me"

"I thought the worst thing that's ever happened to you was finding out that that stray cat that stalks the local pigeons has a crush on you" Nicole said slightly chuckling.

"Worse then that. Like I said, we're loosing everything we love"

"On the bright side Mouze" Patty piped up "Remember that they gotta pack, they gotta get Passports…I think, and they gotta throw out some old stuff that they don't need so we probably won't be leaving for another month or so"

**A month and a half later in the Blu bird sanctuary**

"Um…Nico, are you sure it's safe to be here? I mean what if Linda or Tulio catch us?"

"Relax Pedro, jeez since when have you been Mr. McWorries-a-lot?"

Nico and Pedro were in Tulio's office, Nico had found Tulio's camera and who knows what they were gonna do with it.

"I'm _not_ being Mr. McWorries-a-lot I'm just saying we could get caught" Pedro protested, Nico responded by clicking the camera and taking a picture of his friend, which practically blinded him.

Nico laughed "Oh boy I wish you could see your face when I did that. Oh wait, you _can_ see your face" he turned the camera around only to show a screenshot of Pedro with a shocked/surprised expression.

"Ha ha ha very funny, now gimmie the camera" Pedro said reaching for it, Nico pulled back.

"No way Bro, I had like two minutes with this thing. Besides, you didn't want any part of this earlier"

"That's 'cause I thought Tulio would catch us"

"Mr. McWorries-a-lot"

"Don't you dare call me that"

"You sound like Mom"

"I do _not_"

"Do to"

"Do not"

"Do to"

"Do not"

"Do to"

"Do not"

Their little fight was cut short when Blu and Jewel flew into a window.

"What are you guys doing?" Blu asked them.

Both boys froze in place and looked at the macaws "Oh hey there Blu, hey there Jewel" Pedro greeted "Where are the Mini-Caws?"

"At Rafael's" Blu answered "What are you guys doing?" he repeated.

"Uh…Nothing" They answered.

Jewel looked at the camera "Where did you get the camera?" she asked.

"Uh…Nowhere" They replied. Jewel looked at them like a mother scolding her children.

"You're doing nothing with a camera from nowhere. Yeah that's believable" Jewel flew down to them and got a better look at the camera.

"What are you two even _doing_ with this thing?" she asked them. Pedro provided the answer.

"This" He turned the camera to face Nico and took a picture which caused him to stumble back.

"Not so funny now huh?" Pedro asked.

"You little…." Nico lunged for him but was held back by Jewel.

"Is this what you guys always do in your spare time? What are you twelve?"

Pedro scoffed "No… we're more responsible than twelve-year-olds"

He leaned his elbow against the camera only for it to slip from under him and crash to pieces onto the floor below.

The four birds looked at the now broken camera on the floor. Nico looked at Pedro, a scolding look in his eyes.

"Yeah" He said sarcastically "More responsible than a twelve year old"

**XXX**

A few miles away, The Gordon family arrived in their new house. It wasn't mansion big, but it was a very nice house.

"Man, I can't believe how different this place is than the apartment" Amanda-Jo said, Nicole and Patty were on either side of her shoulders.

"Well you better get used to it Jo-Jo" Her dad said using one of her nicknames "This is our home now"

Bryan and Beebee came in helping each other with their luggage, which were mostly clothes "I can't believe mom threw out almost all the furniture" Bryan said.

"Mommy didn't throw them away" Beebee said "She gave 'em to the neighbors"

"Yeah Bryan, besides mom said that she wanted to start fresh" Amanda-Jo pointed out.

"But did she have to throw away practically everything?"

"Yes" Amanda-Jo put her luggage, took Nicole and Patty from her shoulders, set them in a single cage and went back to the truck that their father rented at the airport.

Nicole looked around the house "Y'know I think we can make this work out" She said "Once they add some special Gordon touches to this house"

"Yeah" Patty agreed "Like when Beebee is practicing her ballet and she chips the wall, and if Bryan trips and falls with a full plate of food and leaves a huge stain on the floor…I bet we could make this work out"

Mouze casually strolled next to them and lied down "How can you two still be so happy" She asked hatefully "don't you two realize that we are never going to see New York ever again?"

"We know" Patty said "But we're in…. a-Rrrrrio" she successfully rolled her tongue when she said "Rio"

"This place has got everything" she continued "Music, Lights, People, _carnival_…which we missed… and probably, clubs"

"Excuse me, what?" Mouze asked when patty said 'clubs' "you really think that there's a place somewhere in this goodness forsaken wasteland that's like that old club you used to go to back in New York?"

"Probably" Nicole said "and maybe a few cute boys too" She said that part to Patty.

Mouze scoffed "Well you two enjoy this wasteland; I'm going to find some piece and quiet" she took off to do so

"Amanda-Jo!" the two birds heard their owners' mother call "find a room you want to be yours okay?"

"Okay Mom" Amanda-Jo called back. She grabbed a cloth, covered the bird cage and walked upstairs.

"Let's see" she said to herself "no, not this room, no mom and dad can have that room…aha!" Amanda-Jo walked in a room, and set the cage down on the floor.

"See you guys in a few" she called over her shoulder.

"Bye" The canary and cardinal called back.

"Hey Patty" Nicole said after 5 seconds of silence "My brain just hatched an idea. A.J covered up our cage-"

"Thank you captain obvious" Patty said somewhat sarcastically.

"You didn't let me finish, A.J covered up our cages and usually she forgets that she covered up our cage, and she'll be busy helping her family move stuff in… so you know what that means?"

"What?"

"It means that we could sneak out"

"Oh, I like your thinking Nicole. And where exactly do you plan on going?" Patty asked.

"Well, when we were at that market Mrs. Gordon insisted on going to, I saw a club"

"You did?"

"Yep, I'm surprised you didn't see it"

"Well I know about it now…do you remember where you saw it?"

Nicole scoffed "Of course I do"

"Then what are we waiting for? A.J ain't gonna miss us, let's go!"

"Alright!" using her beak, Nicole opened the latch on the cage and she and Patty hopped out, Nicole made sure she closed and locked the cage to avoid suspicion.

"Lead the way, Miss Ma'am" Patty said in a nasal British accent.

"With Pleasure Oh dear queen" Nicole said with the same accent.

**XXX**

"Pedro, do you really think hiding is gonna fix anything?" Nico asked, him and Pedro were back at their own hollow, hiding from Tulio, Linda or any other human.

"Hey, remember what Dad always told us?" Pedro asked as he laid upside-down in a messily made make-shift nest made entirely out of leaves.

"'Don't pee in the nest unless you wanna drown?" Nico asked, he was sitting in a similar makeshift nest only his was built neater.

"What? Ew, no I was talkin' 'bout 'as long as you don't get caught, you're not in trouble'" Pedro replied.

"Ohhhh, that makes more sense"

There was a small pause.

"So" Nico said loudly "Since we're not doing anything, and Raffy's with his kids, same with Blu and Jewel…you wanna to the branch?"

Pedro shrugged "Sure why not? Hey, maybe today'll be our lucky day"

"Whatdya mean?" Nico asked

"We might find some hot wings, if you know what I mean"

"Pedro, you say that everytime we go to the branch"

"It could happen"

**XXX**

"Right there"

Nicole pointed to a rather large, abandoned part of the market; in the middle was a large piece of cloth, supported by crates and beams.

"That's it right there?" Patty asked.

"Yep" Nicole answered, they landed and went inside.

"Wow" was all they could say.

The whole place was full of birds; lights and music, there were birds on crates, flying in the air and on stage.

A Hummingbird spotted Nicole and Patty "Everybody listen up" She called out, the crowd died down a little "Looks like our favorite singers have some…counterparts"

An over turned cup acting as a headlight landed on Nicole and Patty.

"Why don't you two come up onstage and introduce yourselves" the Hummingbird gestured for them to come up onstage.

Patty and Nicole hesitantly flew on the stage "Now what are your names?" The Humming bird asked.

"Um…Nicole"

"…Patty"

"Nice to meet you two. Where are you from?"

""New York"" They replied

"Fancy, are you tourists?"

"No, we just moved here" Patty said.

"Well then welcome to Rio. Say, do you two know any songs?"

"I do" Patty said, suddenly gaining confidence.

"Well then, any requests?"

Patty whispered something to the Hummingbird, she smiled.

"We've never heard anyone perform _that_" the hummingbird took off.

"A'ight everyone listen up" Patty called "My name's Patty, but my friends call me Big 'P', this is Nicole, our friends call her Nicky. And today we're gonna give you guys a little taste of New York"

the crowd cheered

**Dance**

Nicole disappeared into the background and Patty started to Dance to an electric sounding music, shortly following, Patty started to sing.

**Back door cracked we don't need a key**

**We get in for free no VIP please**

**Drink that kool aid follow my lead**

**Now you're one of us you're comin' with me**

**It's time to kill the lights and shut the deejay down**

Anyone who knew the song sang "this place about to-"

**Tonight we're takin' over no one's getting out**

**This place about to blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

**Blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (This place about to)**

**Blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

**Blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

**This place about to**

**Blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

**Blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

**This place about to**

**Blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

**Blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

**This place about to**

Patty made 'say what' arms

**Now what? (What?)**

She pointed to either side of the crowd

**We're taking control we get what we want**

**We do what'cha don't**

She grabbed either side of her head and thrashed her head around

**Dirt and glitter cover the floor**

**We're pretty and sick**

**We're young and we're bored**

**It's time to lose your mind and let the crazy out**

**(This place about to)**

**Tonight we're taking names 'cause we don't mess around**

**This place about to**

**Blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

**Blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

**This place about to**

**Blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

**Blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

**This place about to**

**Blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

**Blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

**This place about to**

**Blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

**Blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

**This place about to**

**Blow…**

The song got slower and Patty stood still on the stage, rocking ever so slightly as if sher were dazed.

**Go-go-go go insane go insane**

**Throw some glitter make it rain on 'em**

**let me see them hands**

**Let me-let me see them hands**

**Go insane go insane**

**Throw some glitter make it rain on 'em**

**Let me see them hands**

**Let me-let me see them hands**

**C'MON!**

Patty lowered her head and knelt down as if she were a runner getting ready for a race

**We are taking… over**

She slowly rose up

Nicole, who had left Patty to her fame, went to the back of the stage and was struggling to open a Perrier bottle

**Get used to it**

**Okay**

**(Blow…)**

Nicole finally got the bottle open

Just in time.

**This place about to BLOW!**

Patty shot up and pumped her fists, the Perrier bottle Nicole opened spewed seltzer water like a Champaign bottle.

**Blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

**This place about to**

**Blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

**Blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

**This place about to**

**Blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

**Blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

**This place about to**

**Blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

**Blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

**This place about to blow…**

The crowd exploded in cheers.

"Thank you… thank you" Patty said, inside she was saying '_wow did I really do that?'_

Unknown to them, Nico and Pedro had arrived in the middle of Patty's song.

"Man, that girl's amazing" Pedro commented.

"I saw her friend too, those girls are _fine_" Nico said.

"Bow chicka wow _wow_" Pedro agreed.

They looked at each other.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?' Pedro asked.

"Oh yeah"

The two girls got off the stage and the boys greeted them.

"Hello"

The two girls lightly jumped at the sudden appearance of them.

"We haven't seen you girls around here, you new?" Nico asked.

One of the girls was a yellow canary, just like him. Except she wore a red and green baseball cap, her eyes were a bright blue and she had slightly longer feathers on her head, a large portion of them poked out of a hole in the baseball cap and made an 's' shape over her left eye.

"Uh, yeah we're new here" She spoke with a Brooklyn accent.

The bird next to her was a red-crested cardinal like Pedro. Though she was much thinner than him, like the canary girl, she had slightly longer feathers on her head which were, along with the crest on her head which acted as bangs and a pony tail, were slightly darker than the rest of her head. The most interesting thing about her was that she had a patch of feathers on her chest shaped like a heart.

"Welcome to Rio" Nico greeted them "what are your names?"

"I'm Nicole, this is Patty"

"Nice to meet you girls"

"Where are you girls from?" Pedro asked them.

"New York" They answered in unison

"We never caught your names" Nicole realized.

"Oh yeah, I'm Nico and this is my brother Pedro"

Both girls looked at them weird.

"Brother?" Patty asked.

"Long story" Both boys said.

"So since you're new here…you girls wanna get a quick tour of Rio?" Nico asked after 10 seconds of awkward silence between them.

"Oh that's okay, we-we really need to get going" Nicole answered abruptly.

"We do?" Patty asked

"Yeah we do!" Nicole said "A.J might be done" she whispered eurgently.

Patty's eyes widened "Yeah guys we really need to leave"

"Are you sure?" Pedro asked.

"Yes very sure" Both girls said "We really need to stop doing that" both girls said yet again

"BYE!"

They left.

"What was that all about?" Pedro asked.

"I don't know…think they'll come back?" Nico asked him.

"Probably"

**A/N: Woo hoo! Done with the second chapter, it was 13 pages on Microsoft word too. Phew!**

**-HTTYD and Rio forever**


	3. Hello again

It had been 3 weeks since Nico and Pedro had last seen Nicole and Patty. They've been going to The Branch everyday like they normally do but they never saw them, everybody else had seen the mysterious girls only that one time, and the boys were dying to see them at least one more time.

They were back at the Blu bird sanctuary. Jewel was back at the hollow putting the babies to sleep and Blu was told that the sanctuary was getting a new employee and wanted to see him or her.

"C'mon guys I'm sure you two will see them again…maybe" Blu did his best to cheer his two friends up.

"Yeah" Pedro said "'maybe'"

"You don't understand Blu" Nico said "these girls weren't your average "Jewel" pretty; they were "Covergirl" hotties…no offense"

Blu looked at him with half-closed eyes "None taken" He said bluntly.

Linda came in the room. She spotted Blu immediately.

"Oh Blu!" She said slightly startled "I didn't see you and your friends there" she picked Blu and scratched him under his chin "I know how anxious you are to meet the new guy, he'll be here in a few minutes" she heard a knock on the door in the other room and a voice call out "Hello?"

"Or right now. I'll be back guys; I'm going to introduce myself" Linda put Blu down and left.

"Wow, he's early" Blu looked at his talon as if he were wearing a watch.

"You're not looking at a watch" Pedro stated, he and Nico forgetting that they were complaining about a few lost girls not a minute ago.

"You're just staring at your claw"

"Let's just pretend okay?"

"What were we talking about?" Nico asked.

"I forget" Pedro said

"Me too" Blu added.

Their little chit chat was interrupted by Linda coming back in, this time with another woman, who had three kids with her; one of the kids was holding a cage.

"This is the heart of the sanctuary" Linda said, one of her hands spread out gesturing towards the said place.

"We keep many of the injured-but-healthy and young-but-sick birds here"

Blu flapped up onto her arm.

"And this is Blu"

The woman scratched Blu under his chin.

"So _this_ is the famous Blu I've been hearing about" she said.

"Is it true that he was lost for a whole week with his mate?" one of the kids, a boy asked.

"Not for a whole week" Linda answered "Just for two days"

"I told you" the girl holding a birdcage said as she punched her brother with her free hand. He punched her back.

"Before a riot starts here, let me show you the offices" Linda led them into another room, Blu still on her shoulder.

The girl set the cage on the same table Nico and Pedro were on and followed the rest.

"Hey there"

Pedro and Nico turned to the voice inside the cage.

It was Nicole and Patty, the same girls they met in the club 3 weeks ago.

It was Patty who spoke "How you doin'?" she asked.

"Why are you two in a cage?" Nico asked.

"Be_cause_ our owner wanted us to come here" Nicole answered, even though she and Patty were in the same cage, there was a part that divided it in half inside. Both sides had a small swing in the middle. Nicole was currently sitting on hers, swinging back and forth.

"'Owner'?" Nico repeated.

"As in 'owned by a human'?" Pedro added.

"Yeah" Nicole answered slowly.

"What's so wrong with that?" Patty asked.

"Well, you two are in a cage for one and two that ain't any way to be introduced to Rio" Pedro explained.

Both girls looked at each other and shrugged. Then they opened their cage doors and got out.

"Better?" They asked.

Pedro and Nico shrugged and mumbled "I guess"

Nico hopped over and put a wing around Nicole's shoulder.

"So. Tell Uncle Nico how you two wound up in Rio"

Nicole giggled, ducked and wound up on the other side of him.

"Ah nothing fancy happened" she said smirking "our owner's dad got a job here so we had to move here"

"We're glad snuck out that day" Patty said, referring to the day the four met, Pedro tried to put his wing around her but she saw him and slugged him in the gut, he doubled over.

"Why?" He wheezed "Yup. That hurt"

"Two things" Patty replied, pretending that she hadn't bruised his internal organs "One: They were doin' nothin' but moving into the house-"

"And two" Nicole finished Patty's sentence "We had nothing to do. She has a cat but she's a big kill joy-"

"Cat?" Nico and Pedro asked half scared half surprised.

Nicole waved a wing in the air as if she were fanning the question away.

"It's nothing" She insisted "sure she's real jealous of us 'cause A.J likes us better but she's just a minor threat"

"Cat's ain't no minor threat girl" Pedro said, a hint of fear in his voice "Cats are mean"

"And cruel" Nico added.

"yeesh guys relax" Patty said "We've known Mouze forever, she always messes with us, but every time she gets _close_ to us, A.J always comes and threatens to send her to a pound **(1)**"

"That still doesn't change the fact that you two live with a vicious animal" Nico said, he half shouted everything after "live with".

"Nico. Please, we've had to put up with Mouze for 12 years, I think me and Patty can handle it" Nicole said.

"You don't know that" Pedro said, he paused for a second "Wait a minute, 12 years?"

The girls nodded.

"How old are you two?"

"Well I'm 377…"Patty replied, Pedro gave her a wide eyed stare.

"…divided by 26"

"Same here" Nicole said.

Both boys stared at them. The girls couldn't tell if it was in shock or in awe.

"What?" they finally said.

"A girl never reveals her age" Patty said.

"Oh"

After five seconds Nico said "So, do you ladies like samba?"

Patty was about to answer when Nicole pushed her out of the way and answered a little _too_ excitedly.

"Are you kiddin'? I _**love**_ samba! Sure I only heard it like 1 or 2 or 10 times but it still awesome"

"I know right?" Nico replied almost as excitedly.

"Wow" Patty said watching the two canaries talk "I never knew what 3 weeks in Rio could do to you"

Pedro shrugged "it's different for everyone"

"That explains why I'm not suffering 'samba meltdown syndrome' like Nicole"

"At least she's not as obsessed as Nico, back in February a friend of ours said he hated samba and Nico actually _cried_"

"What? No way"

"Yeah he did, I'd tell you to ask him but he's real sensitive 'bout that"

"I can see why" Patty watched as Nico and Nicole got more enveloped in there conversation, which switched to the topic "what did you do back in New York?"

"Y'know I think that lady my owner's mom's talkin' to might be almost done with the tour thing, we'll have to go home, how about at say…midnight me and Nicole sneak out and meet you and Nico at that club?"

"Sounds fair"

With Nico and Nicole, Nicole was telling Nico about New York.

"There was a club there that me and Patty used to go to" she told him.

"Really? Nice, you used to sing?" Nico asked.

"Oh no no no, I don't sing" Nicole said lowering her head.

"What do you mean?" Nico asked "like, you _don't_ sing or you _can't_ sing?"

Nicole looked around "Well…" she answered slowly "The truth is…is…I've never sang before" Nico looked at her wide eyed.

"What?"

"You heard me. Patty does all the singin' and I just do the dancin' it's what makes us the dynamic duo we are. Besides, I'm too scared to sing…I don't have stage fright, it's just that…I don't know"

Nico shook his head "Oh no, no bird can't _not_ sing, especially in Rio, how 'bout you and me head to the branch and work on your decantophobia?"

"What? Now? Won't those two be worried?"

"I don't know about Patty but Pedro won't miss us"

Nicole looked over to see Amanda-Jo and the rest of her family come out"

"I really can't, I gotta go home. How about tonight at midnight we'll meet each other there"

Nico pointed at her and clicked his tongue, just before their owner put them back in their cage.

"Remember" Nicole stuck her head out the bars and shouted "12:00 sharp!"

"I'll remember!" Nico called back.

"You and her got some plans hmm?" Pedro asked as he approached him.

"Ah it's nothin'" Nico said "Just gonna give the girl some singin' lessons"

"Why?"

"'cause she's scared"

"Of singin'?"

"Yup"

"Well…that's a fear I never heard of before"

"How'd it go with the other one?"

"Her names Patty"

"Oh"

"It went well" Pedro said casually "Imma meet back with her at midnight at the club"

"Really? That's when _and_ where my singing lesson with Nicole starts"

"Awesome"

"Now all we gotta do is remember: twelve O' clock"

"I won't forget"

**XXX**

"Your new workplace looks cool mom" Amanda-Jo stated in the car on their way home.

"Thank you Amanda"

"I don't know. that Linda lady was nice, but her boyfriend was…." Bryan trailed off.

"Funny?" Beebee offered

"I was thinking of something more like…Crazy"

"He wasn't crazy" Amanda-Jo protested "He just tried to talk to birds and…squawked around"

"Crazy" Bryan repeated.

"Okay, how about different?"

"Crazy"

"Out going?"

"Crazy"

"Funny?"

"Crazy"

They continued their little argument until they reached their home. Mouze went up to Amanda-Jo but she didn't even say "Hi" to her, she just walked up to her room, set Nicole and Patty's cage on a dresser that sat next to her bed and laid down on her bed. Mouze tried again, this time she leaped onto A.J's bed onto her lap.

"Hey there Mouze" A.J petted her head "how do you like Rio so far?" she asked.

"What? Do you mean this disgusting place that people think is so amazing?" Mouze asked harshly, but to Amanda-Jo it was just a growl.

"Don't be like that Mouze" Amanda-Jo said as if she could really understand her "I know you miss New York I do too, just try to cheer up…okay?" Mouze looked at her and lowered her head.

A.J petted her again "Just try to cheer up Mouze" she repeated. she stood up and walked out the door "I gotta go, I promised Beebee I'd cornrow her hair"

"That's it?" Mouze asked herself once Amanda-Jo was gone "She's just going to leave me here like that?"

"Well, she talked to you" Nicole piped up.

"And you say she never talks to you" Patty said.

"She hardly does!" Mouze shot back "did you see when she walked in? She didn't even look at me…What is it that makes you two so irresistible to her?"

Nicole shrugged then fluffed the part of feathers that covered her eye "Maybe its 'cause we're cute"

Mouze looked at her blankly "Says little miss Tw-" Nicole crossed her wings and glared at her.

"If you say what I think you're gonna say, I swear I will claw your eyes out" she growled.

Mouze continued to stare at her "Fine, I'm wasting my time here anyways" she left the room.

"Good riddance" Nicole spat back.

She turned to Patty "So, it's currently…7 o' clock and that gives us… 5 hours to enjoy ourselves"

"Awesome" Patty exclaimed "You wanna pop in X-men origins?"

Nicole chuckled "You love that movie" she said as she unlocked her cage.

"How can I not love it? It has Will. I. Am"

"You _love_ Will. I. Am"

"I do _not_"

"If Will. I. Am was a bird you'd marry him"

"I would _not_"

"Yes you would"

"…Okay I admit"

"Hah! I knew it!"

**XXX**

Five hours later, they were back in their cages. Every one in the Gordon household was asleep. The Gordon family, Mouze and the birds.

Well…not the birds.

Nicole rose up from her pretend sleep, she looked at Patty, she seemed to be sound asleep, mumbling ever so quietly about "Kestrel" Oh Patty and her sick obsession with mutants.

'_Good'_ Nicole thought to herself _'she's asleep'_

Nicole opened her cage door, wincing as it made a soft _squeeeeeeeeeeeeeak_.

Slowly, she closed the cage door, making sure it was quiet as possible. She flew to the window above Amanda-Jo's bed.

"Nicole?"

Startled, Nicole and turned around to see Patty wide awake and flying towards her.

"What the heck are you doing?" She asked.

Nicole looked around "Uh...nothing…what are _you_ doing?" She asked in return.

"I asked you first"

"Fine, I'm going to the club"

"You are? Why?"

"Nico's gonna give me singin' lessons"

"Oh…'cause of your inability to sing?"

"I can sing, I just never tried before"

"What are you two doing?"

Both birds turned around only to find that they woke up Mouze who was sleeping on top of Amanda-Jo.

"Oh! Hi there Mouze" Patty said.

"What are you two doing?" Mouze repeated.

Both birds were wide eyed and didn't know what to do.

""Um…uh""

They flew out the window.

'_Where are those two going?'_ she thought, she looked at Amanda-Jo, she shook her head.

'_She won't miss me'_ Mouze thought as she climbed on the desk next to the bed, she climbed onto the window sill.

"Bye, bye Amanda"

Mouze jumped out the window, and followed the two birds.

**A/N: YES! Done finally! Sorry for the wait. I went to six flags a few days ago with my cousins. it was my first time there and it was awesome! XD and my brother recently made a fanfic account, his names DennytheMenny. I'd also like to thank xKafix for drawing Nicole and Patty (don't bother looking them up she hasn't posted them yet)**

**For those of you who were too lazy to do the math, Nicole and Patty are both 14 1/2 on the calculator it says 14.5**

**(1) Yes pounds take cats too**

**HTTYD and Rio forever**


	4. Day 1 and The enemies meet

Nico and Pedro were outside The Branch waiting for Nicole and Patty.

"Are you sure they didn't blow us off" Pedro asked.

"Why would you think that?" Nico asked in return.

"Well. for one, they were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago"

"Relax, everyone's late occasionally"

"I guess you're right"

**XXX**

"I thought you knew where that club was" Patty said.

"I know where it is in the _daytime_ not the _nighttime_" Nicole explained.

"What's the difference?"

"For one, I can't really see considering that it's pitch black out here! I don't even think we'll find it-"

"Found it"

Patty pointed to the tarp covered club which was slightly out of view due to the nighttime. They could see Nico and Pedro outside.

"Hey there!" Nico called out when he spotted them "Where have you two been?"

"It's kinda hard to find a club in the middle of the night" Nicole stated, she and Patty flying towards them.

"that's okay" Nico took Nicole by her wing and led her inside, Pedro and Patty flew away somewhere else "C'mon, let's get started"

Nicole got a little nervous and pulled away "W-what? we're gonna start _**now**_?"

Nico nodded "Yeah, are you alright with that?"

"Uh...Yeah but, I didn't know we were gonna start so early"

"Don't worry Nicole, you'll do fine. besides, no ones gonna pay attention" Nico saw Nicole's nervous/desperate expression "but, if you really want to, we can go to a less crowded place"

Nicole sighed in relief "thanks Nico"

The two canaries flew over to a part of the branch that was less crowded and noisy.

"Okay, let's get started have you ever sang before?"

"I already told you, no. wait a sec" Nicole thought for a moment "does humming and whistling count?"

"Nope"

"Oh. in that case no"

"Alright then, let's start with something simple, sing doe, Rae, mi"

"Alright...d-do you mind turning around?" Nicole asked sheepishly

"Um, okay...sure" Nico obliged.

"And closing you're eyes?"

"Why?"

"Just do it"

"I'm just asking why"

"I SAID CLOSE YOUR EYES!"

"okay! okay! there closed"

"Good" with one sharp breath and a braking, shaky, quiet voice, Nicole ever so quietly sang the first note.

"Doe"

_'okay, that was scratchy'_ Nicole thought _'no matter Nicole, on to the next note'_

"Rae"

_'better, a little squeaky...and I could be louder'_

"Mi"

_'ooh, a little monotone'_

"Fa"

_'oh, I like that'_

_"_So"

_'oh yeah, way better'_

"La"

_'Alright! I'm getting the hand of this'_

"Ti"

_'oh! I didn't know I could reach that note'_

"Doe"

_'wow, I 'got a nice voice'_

Nico finally turned around, a look of amaze on his face.

"Wow" He said breathlessly "you're a fast learner, I mean the first few notes were a little sour but everything else...are you sure you've never sang before?" Nicole nodded.

"I'm pretty sure I've never sang before" She said.

"Like I said, you're a fast learner...you think you can add a few words now?"

"Probably"

"Okay then, how 'bout doin' a little improv?"

"Okay"

Nicole started tapping her foot, and humming a tune. She decided to sing a personal favorite of hers

"I got somewhere to be, I want you to come with me see I've put my sneakers on cause I'm gonna be dancin' after they all go home ..."

She trailed off, that's all she could remember from the song.

"Impressive" Nico said smiling "who knew you had such a nice voice?"

" _**I**_ didn't even know" Nicole reminded him.

"Hey Guys" They heard Pedro, who had found them say.

"I hear the singing lessons going great"

"Were you eavesdropping?" Nicole asked suspiciously.

Pedro sputtered in disbelief "I can't believe you would even _think_ I would do such a thing" he said in a hurt voice.

"Were you?" Nicole asked again.

"Yes. Nicole, I never knew you could sing" Pedro said trying to change the subject.

"I've already heard this like twice already"

"Sorry"

"I didn't say I didn't like it"

Patty came up from behind Pedro "Hey there guys! so Nicole, I was talking to a few birds and they loved us when we preformed Blow"

"you did all the singing, I just danced and opened a Perrier bottle" Nicole reminded her.

"Which is why they told me that they wanted to see _you_ perform"

"What? Me? B-but I only had one lesson...and I never finished it"

"That don't matter Nicole" Patty insisted.

"I still don't know"

Nico put a wing on Nicole's shoulder.

"Nicole, if you're nervous, how 'bout I sing with you?"

Nicole aw'd "You'd do that for me Nic?" She pronounced the little nickname as "Neek"

"Sure, why not?"

"Oh thank you! I have a li'l song in mind" she whispered something to Nico that Patty and Pedro couldn't hear.

"you know that song?" Nicole asked.

"Like the back of my wing" Nico replied

"Good, now what are we doin' standin' around? we got a song to sing" grabbing Nico, Nicole ran/flew towards the performance room.

"Hey there party birds" Nicole Shouted to the crowd "So I hear that you liked Patty's singing" the crowd cheered "Well then" Nicole continued "I'm no singer like her but no matter, I have a great guy here to help me out" she gestured to Nico.

"Pedro! Patty! give us a beat"

The second The two cardinals started playing Nicole sang.

**Nicole**: _La la la la la  
>La la na na na<br>La la la la la  
>La la na na na<em>

she glanced over to Nico.

**Nico: **_Girl I've been __all over__ the world  
>Looking for you<br>I'm known for taking what I think I deserve  
>And you're overdue<em>

He winked at Nicole. she lightly giggled.

_And if you listen you can hear me through my __radio__  
>In that bright <em>_white noise__  
>What I been missing in my life<br>What I been dreaming of  
>You'll be that girl<br>You'll be that girl  
>You'll be-<em>

**Nicole: **_**-**__Everything you want so let me get up there  
>I'm the baddest <em>_baby__ in the __atmosphere__  
>Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like<em>

**Nico: **_You make me feel that  
><em>**Nicole**: _La la la la la_  
><strong>Nico<strong>: _You make me feel so_  
><strong>Nicole: <strong>_La la la la la_  
><strong>Nico:<strong> _You make me feel that_  
><strong>Nicole:<strong> _La la la la la_  
><strong>Nico: <strong>_You make me feel so_  
><strong>Nicole: <strong>_La la la la la_  
><strong>Nico: <strong>_You, you make me feel that_

_Get a little closer to me girl  
>And you'll understand<br>'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need  
>Well, then I'm your man<em>

Nico grabbed in Nicole and twirled her around.

_And if I listen I can hear you through my radio  
>In that bright white noise<br>What I been missing in my life  
>What I been dreaming of<br>You'll be that girl  
>You'll be that girl<br>You'll be-_

he let go of Nicole, who did a rockstar slide.

**Nicole: -**_Everything you want so let me get up there  
>I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere<br>Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like_

_Ooh  
>Everything you know I'm flipping upside down<br>Take you 'round the world  
>You know I like it loud<br>Tell me what you want 'cause we can do just what you like_

**Nico**: _You make me feel that  
><em>**Nicole**: _La la la la la_  
><strong>Nico<strong>: _You make me feel so_  
><strong>Nicole<strong>: _La la la la la_  
><strong>Nico<strong>: _You make me feel that_  
><strong>Nicole: <strong>_La la la la la  
><em>**Nico: **_You make me feel so  
><em>**Nicole: **_La la la la la  
><em>**Nico: **_You make me feel, oh  
><em>**Nicole: **_La la la la la  
><em>**Nico: **_You make me feel that  
><em>**Nicole: **_La la la la la  
><em>**Nico: **_You make me feel so  
><em>**Nicole: **_La la la la la  
><em>**Nico: **_You make me feel, oh  
><em>**Nicole: **_La la la la la_

the music stopped for a moment

**Nicole: **_Put your hands up  
>Put your hands up<br>Let the lights drop  
>Let the lights drop<br>Make my world stop  
>Make my world stop<em>

she paused then struck a pose before singing again.

**Nicole: **_La la la la la  
>La la na na na<br>_**Both: **_You make me feel that  
><em>**Nicole: **_La la la la la  
><em>**Nico:**_You make me feel so  
><em>**Nicole:**_ La la la la la  
><em>**Nico: **_You make me feel that  
><em>**Nicole: **_La la la la la  
><em>**Nico: **_You make me feel so  
><em>**Nicole: **_La la la la la  
><em>**Nico: **_You make me feel, oh  
><em>**Nicole: **_La la la la la  
><em>**Nico: **_You make me feel that  
><em>**Nicole: **_La la la la la  
><em>**Nico: **_You make me feel so  
><em>**Nicole: **_La la la la la  
><em>**Nico: **_You make me feel that  
><em>**Nicole: **_La la la la la_

The crowd went wild.

"So, how was that?" Nicole, who was panting asked.

"It was good" Nico answered

**XXX**

"That was awesome you two" Patty complemented after Nicole and Nico got off the stage.

"Thanks, I never thought I would ever sing in front of a bunch of birds"

"Well you did girl" Pedro said as he patted her on the back.

"I don't even think you needed that "Lesson"" Nico stated.

"What do ya mean?"

"I think you were just too scared, like you weren't uh...Pedro what's that thing Ralfy always tells us about?"

"Feel the rhythm of your heart?"

"Yeah that, you didn't feel the rhythm of your heart"

Nicole nodded "that makes sense...I guess, whose "Ralfy?""

"Only the king of Carnevale" Nico answered "we'd introduce you to him but, its like 12:30"

"wow, already?" Patty asked particularly no one.

"In that case we should get going" Nicole left the club but just as she stepped outside she saw a black figure of a cat that disappeared quickly.

"That's weird" She said to herself.

"What's weird?" Patty asked as she, Nico and Pedro left the club.

"I thought I saw a cat"

Pedro and Patty started chuckling when she said that.

"What?"

Patty waved her away "Nothin'"

Nicole shrugged and flew to where she saw the cat figure, but she didn't see anything.

"but I could've swore..."

She looked closer, only to see two bright green eyes staring at her.

"GAH!"

"Hello Nicole" it took her a few moments to figure out who the pair of eyes were.

"Mouze?"

"The one and only. Now what are you and Patricia doing at this time of night?" Mouze asked.

"None of your monkey business"

Mouze chuckled and walked out of the shadows.

"then why don't you come back home where its safe?"

Nicole thought for a moment. she couldn't just leave, Patty would worry about her, that and she just made two new friends.

"No" she answered sternly.

Mouze scoffed "'No'? aren't you scared that Amanda-Jo would be worried about you and Patricia? She won't care about me, I'm a has been...But I'm sure it'll break her heart if she found out that her favorite pets disappeared"

"As tempting as that is...No" Nicole said.

Mouze death stared at her for a second "fine then" she finally said, she turned around and started to walk away "Go get lost in the city, in the jungle for all I care, I'm sure you'll be back before Amanda-Jo wakes up"

"Fine" Nicole flew away. When she was a good distance away, Mouze turned around and followed her again.

"well..." Patty said when Nicole returned.

"I _did_ see a cat" Nicole answered "It was Mouze"

"What?" Patty complained "She followed us here? oh that's just great"

"Whose Mouze?" Pedro asked.

"The cat we were talkin' to you boys about earlier today" Patty explained.

"she's not gonna be a problem will she?" Nico asked.

"No" Nicole looked in the direction Mouze was walking in. "Can we crash at your guys place?"

Nico and Pedro shrugged "Sure" They said "Just follow us"

The four birds took off to the jungle.

**XXX**

"Here we are" Nico said as they reached their hollow "Casa del Nico y Pedro"

Nicole looked around "Wow, its..."

"Disgusting" Patty finished.

"No, I was gonna say 'messy'"

"We don't care what you call it" Pedro said jumping on the bed of leaves which acted as his bed.

"Yo Pedro" Nico whispered.

"what?"

"Where they gonna sleep?"

Pedro sat up "oh, I never thought of that" He looked at the two girls who had made themselves at home.

"They _could_ sleep in our beds for the nights" Nico suggested.

"That's fine with me" they turned back to the two girls.

"Hey" Nico called "you girls wanna sleep in our beds for the nights? It's the least we can do"

Nicole and Patty looked at the two boys then looked at each other.

"alright" They said.

"you two don't mind taking the floor?" Patty asked them.

"what? we'll be fine" Pedro insisted.

"Good enough for me" Patty fluttered into Pedro's bed and almost instantly fell asleep.

"Thanks for lettin' us crash here" Nicole said as she climbed into Nico's bed.

"Anytime Nicole" Nico said, Pedro was already sound asleep.

"Just holler if you need us" With that, he turned over and let sleep take over him.

Nicole turned onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

'_I wonder what happened to Mouze_'

**XXX**

Mouze roamed the jungle alone,Hoping she'd find Nicole are Patty, she stumbled across a marmoset camp a few trees back but they were just annoying and useless.

"This was a complete waste of time" she said to herself "Why did I follow those two anyways?"

Her thinking out loud was cut short when she heard a rustling in the trees.

"Who's there?" She called out.

She heard the same rustling only this time she saw a figure silhouetted the full moon.

"Come out! show yourself!"

The figure landed, the full moon was the only source of light and the figure was standing in the shadows of the trees.

"who are you?" The figure asked.

"why do you want to know" Mouze asked bitterly.

"oh no reason, can't a lone bird just fly around asking whose who?"

Mouze scoffed "Well if you must know, I'm a domesticated feline who has escaped the hollow loneliness of pet-hood to find two escapee birds...My names..._Mouze_"

"What?" The figure asked.

"_Mouze_" she said again, her nasal voice becoming even more nasally.

"_what_"

"Moh-Zay! just c-call me Moh-Zay, its easier anyways"

"Hmm, well then..._Moh-zay_, I know we just met and all but, I need to ask you a favor"

"Which is...?"

"For months I've been planning revenge for two certain Macaws, but I can't do it alone. I need a partner in crime, someone whose stealthy and quick"

"Hm... No. _But_, I think _You'll_ be perfect for a job I can't do by myself. You see, the escapees I'm chasing belong to my owner, and they've been pampered and spoiled all their life while I was left to rot in the past. Well I'm sick of it, I want those two hunted down, and squashed"

"why should I help you, if you won't help me?" The figure asked.

"My plan involves...execution" Mouze said "execution" with a sing-song voice.

The figure thought for a moment "alright" It finally said "But afterwards, you help me with my macaw problem"

"Deal. Before we start though, what's your name?"

The figure finally stepped out of the shadows into the moonlight, revealing itself to be a Sulpher-crested cockatoo.

"Nigel"

**A/N: you have NO IDEA how long it took me to finish this! oh well, i'm done anyways, I'm so sorry this chapter is So choppy, I'm sorry. On the bright side, since my birthday's coming up, I got a lap top.**

**-HTTYD and Rio forever.**


	5. Day 2: Just a little tour part 1

Nicole was the first to wake up the next day. At first she panicked when she saw that she wasn't in her cage at home, then remembered the previous night.

She smiled at the memory of singing for the first time, and she did it with a real cute boy too. His soft, sweet, melodic voice intertwining with her surprisingly high, soprano voice, the two of them dancing on stage, and maybe she did a little bragging.

Across the hollow, she saw Patty sleeping, even from where she was sitting she could still hear Patty saying something that sounded like "Oh Eduardo, you're such a bad boy". Rolling her eyes, Nicole hopped towards her sleeping friend and half shouted in her ear.

"Hey Patty! Wake up!" Patty didn't even budge.

"Hmm..." Nicole tapped her head "What to do, what to do...Aha!"

she turned back to her log of a best friend "Patty?" as usual, Patty didn't move.

Except this time, Nicole grabbed her by the shoulders and violently shook her awake.

Patty woke up abruptly, only to see her best friend smiling in her face.

"Ugh, Nicole! why did you do that?" Patty asked annoyed.

"It was the only way to get you to wake up, you sleep like a rock sometimes"

"Whatever"

Nicole psh'ed at Patty's sassy remark and turned her head, the first thing she saw was Nico and Pedro.

"Um...Patty?"

"What?"

"Do you see what I'm seeing right now?"

"Seeing what?" Patty looked in Nicole's direction. She had to stop herself from laughing out loud.

Pedro was sprawled on his back and breathing through his mouth, a thin line of drool was coming out of the corner of his beak, every now and then his foot would kick out. Nico was lying face down on Pedro's stomach which rose and sank with every breath.

Patty couldn't take it, it was too much, she burst out laughing her head off "Oh man, haha! I'd kill to see that everyday"

Nicole couldn't help but join her "Should we wake them up?" she asked as she caught her breath.

"Lemme handle that"

Patty strolled over to Pedro "They look so cute like that" Patty said sweetly "Oh Pedro? Nico? WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTIES!"

Pedro's eye's snapped open, he looked up "Oh hey girls" he sat up causing Nico to slide off and crash on the floor.

"'Sup Sammy sleeps-a-lot" Patty greeted "Thanks for letting us sleep over by the way"

"Why did you ladies wanna sleep over anyways?" Nico asked as he picked himself up from the floor.

"What? do you need a reason for _everything_?" Nicole asked.

"She's gotta point" Patty looked out the hollow "do you think we should go home?" she asked Nicole.

"Its still early, she won't miss us" Nicole insisted "she's probably out sight seeing with her dad"

"Well, if you ladies don't wanna go home yet" Nico started "You wanna meet a few friends of ours?"

"who exactly?" Patty asked.

"just a few friends of ours, two of them are Blue macaws"

Both girls gasped.

"Really?" Nicole asked, Nico nodded.

"Wow, you two know the last two blue macaws on earth" Patty said to herself.

"Five" Pedro corrected.

"What?"

"We know the last _five_ blue macaws"

It took a while for Patty to figure out what he meant "They had kids? Oh how cute!"

"So you girls wanna meet them?" Nico asked again.

"Shoosh yeah we do!"

**XXX**

"...Then he strapped the fire extinguisher to my leg, and propelled me out the plane" Mouze listened carefully as Nigel told her his story about the Blue macaws .

"Then how did you lose your feathers?" She asked.

"I was getting to that!" he snapped "once I was out of the plane I managed to get the fire extinguisher off, I didn't realize that I was heading straight for" he shuttered "the plane propeller"

"ugh" Mouze groaned in what sounded like disgust "Typical bird stupidity" she spat.

"'Stupidity'?" Nigel flew to her eye level "I'll have you know _Moh-zay_, that I used to be owned by three smugglers, and _**I**_ was the one who would lure the birds and trick the security guards, _**I**_ captured the Blue Macaws _twice_ and _**I**_-"

Mouze arched her back and made a noise that sounded like a cross of a snarl and a hiss, causing Nigel to back up a little.

"you were boring me" she told him "if you're going to do nothing but talk about your life then I can find someone else to do my dirty work..._in fact_" Mouze started to walk away "I don't think you'll be good for this job after all. Those Marmoset boys would be _much_ better"

"Oh, of course the marmosets are-Wait, no! Not the marmosets!" Nigel protested.

"No, No, No, the marmosets would be perfect for this job now that I think about it" Mouze said.

"You can't hire the marmosets. They're monkeys for crying out loud! they're not scary _or_ intimidating"

"Well they sound like they can to a better job than you. All you did was talk about yourself all night."

"Alright then"

Nigel flew in front of Mouze to prevent her from walking any further.

"Here's what I'm going to do to your little pests: I'm going to take them, snap them in half and then squeeze the life out if them..._if_ they have any life left in them"

"Hmm...That's nice and all...But you've had your chance, I think I'll talk to the Marmosets"

Mouze walked a few more feet before Nigel flew in front of her again.

"Wait! here's the best part: I'll make sure the canary and cardinal are... _morto_, that means 'dead' by the way"

Mouze stared at him,an evil grin spreading across her face.

"Just make sure you do it slow and painfuly"

"With pleasure"

**XXX**

"Now you two might wanna be careful" Nico told the girls as they approached the Blue Macaw residence.

"Why?" Nicole asked.

""cause, well... Remember Ralfy?" Nicole and Patty nodded.

"Well, our friends kids have been spending a lot of time with _his_ kids and they kinda-"

Nico's explanation was cut short when three blue balls of energy came out of no where. they tackled Nico and Pedro to the ground.

"Uncle Nico! Uncle Pedro!" The baby Macaws exclaimed.

"Hey there Mini-caws" Pedro greeted as he picked himself up .

One of the babies went to Nico the other one went to Nicole. the last of the babies, Ellie saw Nicole and Patty

"Uncle Pedro who are they?"

"Them? that's Pat-ow!"

Patty smacked him in the head "We can introduce _ourselves_ Doofus" she turned to Ellie and said in a sweeter tone "I'm Patty cutie pie, and that girl over there that your brothers are torturing is my friend Nicole"

"I'm Elisa, but Mommy and Daddy call me Ellie"

"Ellie, what a pretty name"

"Thank you"

"Uh...Patty?...A LITTLE HELP PLEASE!"

Patty saw Nicole and Nico with the two boy chicks. One of them was tugging at Nico's feathers...with his beak, and the other one was climbing on top of Nicole. Patty was about to help her when all of them heard a shout from above.

"Hey! Alexio! Davi! what are you doing?"

Two Blue Macaws swooped down and pried their kids off the two canaries. their two boys then started crawling on _them_.

"Oh, aren't they just darling?" Patty asked them.

"Yeah" Their Dad said "I see you met our friends Nico and Pedro"

"Uh huh. They already told us who you two are: Blu and Jewel, last adult Blue macaws on earth"

"Nico and Pedro told you that?" Jewel asked.

"Yup" Nicole answered "That, and we saw Blu a few weeks ago at the sanctuary"

"Oh that was you?" Blu asked.

"Yeah-ahh!" Nicole turned around to see one of the boys with a few of her feathers in his mouth which he spat out.

"What's up with your kid and the feather plucking?" Nicole asked franticly.

"He has a friend who does the exact same thing" Jewel explained hastily as she picked up her feather plucking son "That's it Alexio! No more play dates with Juan"

"Juan's one of Ralfy's kids" Nico whispered to Nicole.

"So Nico, Pedro" Blu started "What brings you two over?"

"Nothin' much" Pedro said "Just giving these two a tour" he gestured to Nicole and Patty.

"We Moved here from New York 3 weeks ago" Nicole told them.

"I could tell" Blu said.

"How?"

"That accent"

Nicole scoffed "What accent?"

"You know, you have that...Brooklyn...accent...thingy"

"Pfft, I have no idea what you're talking about"

"What do you mean-"

"Blu!"

Blu saw that Patty was glaring daggers at him. She made a "cut it out" motion with her wings.

"Oh. Right. Sorry"

"Do you guys want to come in?" Jewel asked trying to change the subject.

"Eh, not now" Nico answered "We, just came to introduce the ladies to you, we're going to Rafael's" the macaw babies aw'd

"Already? Can't you guys stay for a _little_ bit longer?" Davi pleaded.

"Sorry Davi boy, we gotta roll. but don't worry, we'll be back soon"

"Okay...bye"

"''Bye"'' the four birds took off.

"That was fast" Nicole stated.

"Well how long do you think it takes to introduce someone to someone else?" Nico responded.

"...Yeah you're right. What was Blu talking about? An accent?"

The other three birds stared at her in disbelief.

"Are you serious girl?" Pedro asked "can't you hear your own voice?"

Nicole nodded "yeah...and I have no idea what Blu's talkin' about"

"But it's so-" Patty cut him off.

"Zip it!" Patty sneered.

"Okay"

After a short, two minute flight they arrived at their destination.

"Ralfy lives around here, just...keep an eye out for any of his kids" Nico warned the two girls.

"Why?" Nicole asked.

"_Because_ his kids are baby demons"

"Y'know that kid who ripped out a few of your feathers?" Pedro asked Nicole.

"Yeah"

"And you know how Jewel said he got that from a friend if his?..."

"Yeah..."

"I'll let you figure out the rest"

"Oh C'mon!" Patty said "This "Ralfy" guy's kids can't be _that_ bad"

Nico and Pedro gave her an "Oh really" look.

"Just wait 'till you come intact with them" Nico said.

"I still don't see what's the big dea-"

Patty's snarky remark was cut short when the four birds heard a shout that sounded like it belonged to a little kid it wasn't the shout that was surprised them, it was the _word_ the little kid said.

"ATTACK!"

**A/N: HA! I couldn't resist! I'm SOOOOO sorry that this chapter is so rushed, choppy and sloppy! My D.C brain is not working well, Ugh. I had serious writers block when I wrote this. By the way, does anyone have a hard time writing dialogue or just the name of their least favorite character? 'Cause it took me like 10 minutes before I could Write Nigel's name!**

**On another hand, for those of you who have Deviantart accounts, MAJOR deviant uploads on my profile (Including a drawing of Amanda-Jo)**

**Finally, Which story was better? Lost in New York or Stickin' around? that's all folks.**

**-HTTYD and Rio forever**


	6. Day 2 part 2: The Missing

**School...ROCKS! No really! All my teachers are awesome ESPESSIALY my math teacher! wow...I never thought I'd say that ^_^ But oh well. **

**after you're done reading, look on the authors note below for a fun fact.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**XXX**

About 18 baby toucans(one of them fairly smaller than the rest) charged towards them.

"Every bird for themselves!" Pedro and Nico shouted before shooting off.

"What?" Patty shouted "You two are just gonna leave us here with-Ahhhh!" The 18 kids started chasing them. Nico and Pedro watched from their hiding spot.

"think we should help?" Pedro asked.

"Uh...I don't know" Nico said doubtfully "would you swim down to the bottom of a piranha infested lake just to get two pennies?"

"...Yes"

"My thoughts exactly, let's help 'em"

they stepped out a little bit, Patty swooped by, followed by the baby toucans. they yelped and ran back into hiding.

Patty flew as fast as she could, but the babies were gaining on her, the others already got Nicole (oh, how sad does that sound?). Patty flew around a tree a few times then flew upwards on a branch, watching as the baby toucans continued to chase each other, completely oblivious that Patty was missing.

She chuckled "you almost got me guys" She called down "hurry! you're on my tail!"

**XXX**

Nicole was pinned to the floor by 9 baby toucans. two of them were pulling on her wings, one of them was jumping on her (which was extra painful since she was only a bit taller than them) another was pulling on her head, 2 of them were pulling on her legs and the others were flying around her.

"Alright kids" Nicole said through gritted teeth "get off me you little monsters" she said the last part under her breath.

The girls (or at least Nicole) where finally saved when they heard an older voice ring out.

"HEY KIDS! GET OFF OF HER!"

A male Toucan came in and the 9 babies started to climb all over him saying "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

Nicole got up and tried to get the circulation back in her wings and legs.

"Augh. Aren't they little angel's?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yep" The older toucan answered "All 18 of them"

_'Yeesh'_ Nicole thought "_Eighteen?...busy guy'_

"if you're looking for the other nine" Nicole told him "Then they're with my friend Patty and your kids are probably..." She looked to where Patty was "...Asleep"

"What?"

It was true. The baby toucans were asleep, completely worn out from chasing each other.

"How did you do that?" Rafael asked Patty, she shrugged.

"Easy" She answered "They chased me, I chased them, they chased each other around a tree and _plop!_ they dropped like flies, It was no biggie"

One of the babies groggily opened his eyes and Patty (Somewhat forcefully) put his head back down "No biggie at all"

"Huh...well, would you mind baby-sitting a few times?" Rafael asked her, she shook her head.f

"Oh nonononono! If you want a babysitter, then you can ask Mr. Sunshine feathers and He who resembles The King of sea cows"

"Who?"

"Nico and Pedro"

"Oh they're here?"

''yeah, in that whimpering, trembling bush over there"

A few feet away from them, there was a bush that was trembling and whimpering in fear, Rafael sighed.

"Nico, Pedro the kids are fine. Half. of them are asleep and I got the others in control"

Pedro poked his head out "Are you sure?" He asked.

Patty walked up to the bush, reached in, and yanked Pedro and Nico out by the back of their necks.

"Everything's fine ya big babies! now hike up your skirts, take out your binkies and get outta there!" she roughly threw them to the ground.

"Ow!" Pedro exclaimed as he picked himself off the ground "Not cool girl" He turned to Rafael.

"Hey Ralfy"

"Hi boys"

"W-w-wai-wait" Nicole started "_You're_ Ralfy?" She asked in surprise.

"Rafael actually" He answered.

"Wow" Nicole said dumbfounded "N-no offense, but I didn't expect you to be soooooo..." she kept stretching out the "oooo"

"You can say it" Rafael insisted "I know"

"...big"

"What?"

"I was expecting you to be like, a finch or something. Not a toucan. What did you _think_ I was gonna say?"

"Never mind. Are you girls new around here?"

"Yep" Patty hip checked Nicole out of the way "We moved here from New York. We're pets" She said "We're pets" Like it was the best thing ever.

"Is that so"

"Yep"

"aren't you girls afraid that your owner might miss you?"

"Nah, not really" Patty looked behind Rafael only to see the little kids playing among themselves.

"Are your kids always like that?" She asked.

"Yeah"

"How do you manage to keep them under control?"

"I don't. That's my wife's job"

Nicole had to choke down a laugh.

"That's a good one" She laughed.

and so the 5 birds just chatted the day away.

The girls didn't have the foggiest idea that Amanda-Jo was worrying her head off.

**XXX**

"Now be extra careful when you're working with macaws, some of them _will_ try to get away. Jewel's care taker learned that the hard way"

Mrs. Gordon chuckled at Tulio's remark. He was showing her her station and what she'd be doing.

Amanda-Jo suddenly burst through the doors, her father, Bryan and Beebee following. A.J hugged her mom.

"Mom!" She cried out "Their gone!"

"Who's gone?" Her mother asked.

"Katrina" Mr. Gordon spoke up, addressing his wife "Nicole, Patty and Mouze are gone"

"What?"

"Did they just disappear?" Tulio asked A.J, who was still crying. she nodded.

"I-I-I-I just w-w-woke up a-an-n-nd N-Nicole and P-Patty weren't in their c-c-cage" she sobbed out, her mother rubbed her back.

"Shhhh, it's going to be okay A.J" she soothed.

A.J sniffed "No it's not" she sniffed again "Their so small and this city's so big, Mouze isn't that big either"

"Don't worry Amanda"

"Yeah" Tulio pitched in "Linda, Fernando and I will help you find them"

Amanda-Jo looked up, a look of hope in her eyes.

"Really" She asked.

"N-now Tulio, are sure you three want to do this?" Mrs. Gordon asked.

"Of course Katrina, not 5 months ago the same thing happened to Blu and Jewel. We'd be happy to do it!"

Upon hearing those words, A.J ran from her mother and gave Tulio a tight hug.

"Thank you" she mumbled.

**A/N: Okay, outta 1-10 how was this? 1 being bad, 10 being awesome.**

**I've gotten kinda sick of the title Stickin' around, if any of you think of a name, I may use it ;)**

**Chocolate cake: No I'm not a star wars fan...I'm a HTTYD fan.**

**Fun fact time (Music lover 3212 already knows this): Patty's original name was Pitra (pronounced as Petra) then I changed it 1) because it sounded weird and 2) It was too close to "Pedro" (I didn't realize how similar "Nicole" was to "Nico" until someone pointed it out in Lost in New York. And Mouze's original name was "fluffy"**

**C U soon :)**

**-Glampyra**


	7. Am I in love?

**I found out what my grades are...ALL A'S AND B'S WHOOO HOOOOO!**

**'kay, now that I'm done going hysterical, I can tell you something: this is just a filling chapter, but I wanted to update anyways. This chapter is gonna have some Pedro/Patty (If I can even _call_ it that).**

**You've been warned.**

Amanda-Jo and Fernando were putting up posters of Nicole, Patty and Mouze around the city, the adults weren't far behind.

"So let me get this straight" Fernando spoke up, going back to a conversation he and A.J were having before they started putting posters up "your Mom is Native-American, Irish-American _and_ African-American?"

"Uh huh" A.J stuck another poster of Mouze on a restaurant window "And my dad's German, Polish and Italian-American. If you think about it, it's like I'm a little bit of everything" she put a poster of Mouze up.

"You really love your pets don't you?" Fernando asked as he stuck two more posters of Nicole and another one of Patty.

"Yep" she answered not even looking at him "their more than pets to me. Their one of the family. I was a baby when I got Mouze, she was the best. And then Nicole and Patty came into my life, I admit I spent more time with them, but I still love Mouze none the less."

She put another poster up.

"I hope their okay..."

**XXX**

The four birds had left Rafael's place (Nicole was too scared of his kids). Nicole and Patty were on top of an ice cream parlor. Nico and Pedro were ingurgitating themselves with left over ice cream left on a table (or at least Pedro was).

"ugh." Patty spat "Boys can be such pigs sometimes"

"Oh please Patty" Nicole said "You don't mean that"

"Yea I do! I mean look at them! I'm surprised they haven't exploded yet. Well, I'm surprised _Nico_ hasn't exploded yet"

Nicole got a sly look on her face "Oh I know what's going on"

"What?"

"You're in love with Pedro"

"What? how did me dissin' on the dudes turn into me liking P- That doesn't make any sense!"

Nicole tilted her head and gave Patty a look that said 'oh really?'

"Well then, do you at least like him?"

"uh...Wha?"

"Who are you? Dr. Farnsworth? I said 'Do you like him?'"

"...No"

"No?"

"You don't understand Nickie, if I start to like Hippo then I'll never forgive myself for making such a horrible mistake"

Nicole ignored everything after "Hippo"

"Hippo?" she repeated "since when have you been calling him _that_?"

"Since the day I first saw him duh!"

"Why do you call him that?"

"...Really? _That's_ what you're asking? Have you _seen_ him? or were you just checkin' out Nico over there?" Patty said the last part in a sly/bawdy way. Nicole scoffed.

"Yes. Yes I was" Patty seemed slightly surprised that that was Nicole's answer.

"what? Yes. I like Nico"

Patty put on a grin that matched Nicole's earlier.

"alright, then go talk to him"

"Huh?"

"Go. Talk. To. Nico"

"why?"

"Because. There could be a little spark in between you guys" Patty explained.

"How?"

"Well let's see, you're name is his name except with an "le" at the end, you two are both canaries, you both wear hats...sorta, heck you two even love samba! You two were _**MADE**_ for each other"

Nicole pouted "good point" she said "Alright, I'll do it...but only 'cause you made me"

Patty watched with a smirk as Nicole flew down to Nico and Pedro.

"Uh..." Nicole said awkwardly as the boys turned to her.

"Hey Nicole" Pedro greeted, his chest and face was covered in now melted ice cream.

"Hey Pedro, uh, you got a little something on your face"

"where?"

"everywhere!"

Pedro looked down at himself.

"Oh...That's embarrassing. I'll just...clean up" he dove into a bush.

"He _does_ know that there's no water there right?" Nicole asked.

Nico chuckled "I'm sure he does"

There was silence...

And silence...

More silence...

"So..." The sound of Nicole's voice broke the awkward silence.

"So..." Nico repeated "You really didn't expect Ralfy to be a toucan?" He asked.

"No, I was actually gonna say "old""

Nico snorted "I can see why you changed it"

Nicole half-smiled "yeah"

In the bush, Pedro (who was still covered in ice cream) was spying on the two would-be lovebirds.

"you spyin' on 'em too?"

Patty's sudden appearance scared Pedro out of his feathers.

"Gah! Don't _do_ that" Pedro told her.

"Do what?" Patty asked innocently.

"...Never mind" Pedro turned his attention back to Nico and Nicole.

"Y'know, I can't help but notice that you look almost nervous" Patty remarked "I mean, it's not like Nicole's planning to fatten your friend up so she can eat him...If she was planning _that_ then she would've eaten _you_ already"

"S'not that, I'm just check-" Pedro took in what Patty had just said "...Hey! I don't weigh that much!"

"You say one thing but your gut says another" Patty said.

"We can hear you!" Nico shouted somewhat annoyed.

"Sorry" The two cardinals called back.

Nico huffed "I know Pedro's my bro and everything, but he can be annoying as heck sometimes"

"I know what you mean" Nicole said "Patty's started fights with local pigeons back in New York "

"Just for the fun?"

"Yep, and she won every single fight"

"Impressive"

"I know right"

They stared at the two cardinals fighting.

Nico turned his head to look at Nicole, god she was so pretty, the way the sun shone down on the back of her head, her blue eyes, her light curves...

All of a sudden, Nico started to feel sick to his stomach, not in sickness, in nervousness. Him? Nervous? around a girl? since when has _that_ ever happened?

Nico must've started to show it because Nicole took him by the shoulders.

"Neek, are you okay?" Nicole asked concernedly.

"wha?...Y-yeah I'm fine"

"oh good, I thought something was wrong"

"No I'm fine Baby bird"

Nicole giggled at the nickname he gave her. Even her laugh was cute.

Nicole started to talk but he couldn't hear her over the sound of his heartbeat, he was surprised that she didn't hear it.

"You know what" Nico could finally hear what she was saying "You and Pedro are alright" she looked over to Pedro and Patty, it looked like Patty was about to go into a rumble with him.

"I better stop them before one of them does something they'll regret" she stated.

"you do that" Nico said somewhat unfocused.

He watched as Nicole started to shout at the two cardinals, trying to break them up. He put a wing to his stomach as the nauseous feeling returned.

_What's up with you Nico? Since when are you nervous around girls? Nicole's no different from any other...What am I saying! Nicole's nothing like any of those other girls, she's smart, witty, funny...kinda like me._

"-o? Nico? YO ANYBODY IN THERE!"

Nico jumped at the sound of Patty's voice. How long had she been standing there?

"Oh jeez! When did you get here?"

"teleporting powers" Patty answered, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Are we gonna stay here and talk or are we gonna sight see more stuff?" Nicole said making her way toward them.

"There's the trolleys" Pedro told her "you wanna check those out?"

"for what?" Patty asked instead of Nicole, Pedro shushed her.

"I guess" Nicole finally answered "I mean, what else are newbies for?"

As they flew toward the trolleys, none of them saw Mouze and Nigel watching them.

**A/N: I'm terrible at cliffhangers :( oh well.**

**I told you that it wasn't that much of Pedro/Patty. I think of their relationship somewhere between a Sam/Freddie thing or a Helga/Arnold thing :).**

**And now...a question: I'm never going to do this _EVER_, but I was wondering, what would you guys do if I deleted my account? Not that I'll ever do it though.**

**-Glampyra**


	8. getting closer

"well, well, well" Mouze shook her head "what are those four up to?" she watched the said birds fly towards what looked like the trolleys.

"Nigel, go see what their up to, don't let them see you"

Without hesitation, Nigel obliged. Mouze watched as he took off, following him on foot

**XXX**

"Why did you bring us here?" Patty whispered to Pedro, she was sitting on the rear-side of the trolley, apparently nothing amused her. Nicole on the other hand was hopping around pointing at something different and saying how cool it was; whether it was a few macaws flying by or a few humans doing a little show on the sidewalk.

"I brought us here 'cause I'm gonna set the mood for Romeo and Juliet over there" Pedro answered Patty's question.

"What exactly are you gonna do?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out"

"Are you gonna sing?"

"Sorta"

"thought so... That's so cliché. Besides, they don't look like they need any help, I think they got it all under control" She motioned to Nico and Nicole for emphasis. Nicole was no longer amazed by every single detail around her, but was talking to Nico about who knows what, Nico started laughing, she probably told him a joke or something.

"they look so cute together" Patty remarked sweetly "Like two baby birds in a nest"

"What?"

"Uh, Nothin'"

"did you just say something sweet?"

"No!"

"yeah you did"

"I _**did**__**not**_"

"Don't deny it"

"SHUT UP!"

"alright, alright...I was just messing with you"

Patty scoffed, putting her hands on her hips "Oh, you were messing with me?"

"yeah"

She grabbed Pedro's front feathers.

"Okay bub! Here's the note: Never..._ever_ mess with me" She growled menacingly "Unless you wanna live the rest of your life without wings, a beak, only one eye and walk with a limp. You got that?" Pedro nodded.

"Good. Now where were we? Oh yeah! Forget what I said about not setting the mood, I'll handle that, just make like your feet and disappear" She pushed Pedro down and turned her attention to Nicole and Nico.

Only to watch Nicole about to make the biggest mistake she could.

Nicole felt like an ant in a baseball field! Everything was so big and wonderful! She saw a few kids skateboarding on the side walk, a young couple on their way to the beach. Sure she saw all that stuff in New York, with the exception of the beach thing, but out here it just seemed more...pretty. Maybe it was the change, yeah it had to be the change. For years, she only saw the grey and black of buildings. sure it was beautiful but this..._**this**_ was a different type of beautiful. There were the brown of the roofs, the fiery yellow of the sun, the clear ocean water, not to mention the cherry blossoms.

"Like what you see?"

Nicole lightly jumped and turned around, she saw Nico, A smug grin on his face. His bottlecap was tilted clumsily, covering half of his eyes.

"Oh, hey" Nicole said blushing "Yeah, It's nice. Kinda reminds me of New York...with more colors...which is weird 'cause New York is nothing _**but**_ colors at night"

"Same here"

She looked away _'Aw __great,__now __what__ do__ I__ say?'_ she thought _'Well,__Patty __**did**__ say__ that__ I__ should__ go __for __some __cute __boys __before __we__ got __here...hmm...__Would__ he __be__ creeped __out?__ Maybe,__but __it's__ worth __a __shot'_

"Neek?"

"Hmm?"

"On a scale of "terrible" to "awesome", how do you think this day is going?"

"Probably...awesome"

_'Awesome huh?'_

Nicole shifted "Alright, question number two: What are the odds of you, I dunno, Going out with me?"

Nico laughed a little " Isn't it a little early for that?"

"well yeah, but hypothetically?"

"Okay. Hypothetically, isn't it a little early for that?"

Nicole Pouted "We can play this game all day, just answer the question"

Nico shrugged "If you say so..." He put a wing to his chin and looked at her up and down.

"Hmm, I think the odds are good"

The female canary smiled, leaned in close and walked two of her feathers across Nico's shoulder.

"If the odds are good then maybe we _should_-AHH!"

With a sharp yank, Patty pulled the her away.

"What do you think you're doing?" Nicole, asked slightly irritated from being separated from probably her dream boy.

"What are _you_doin'?" Patty asked "You making the first move, Pah! you should be ashamed of yourself"

Nicole gave her a strange look.

"When the 'H' did you turn into A.J's Mom?" she asked.

"Right when you made the first move! you never _ever_ make the first move, always let the _**him**_ make the first move. I don't care if there are mutant robotic-alien monster men attacking earth and making the first move is the only way to send them to their doom! _**Do.**__**Not.**__**Make.**__**The.**__**First.**__**Move**_" Patty finished, panting. Leaving a wide-eyed Nicole.

"Alright, alright. Yeesh, you're acting like this is a big deal-"

"It _**IS**_ big deal, it's a _**HUGE**_ deal! this guy could be the man of your dreams"

Nicole smiled and looked down shyly "He _did_ say the odds of him and me going out were pretty good"

"See? you guys are already making chemistry"

Nicole wasn't done "and I think I might even..." she trailed off.

"you think you what?" Patty demanded.

"I think I might...Fwih khi'"

"you think you _what_?"

"...Likh khim"

"_what?_"

"I think I might-"

At that time, the trolley decided to stop, sending the four birds forwards.

Nicole, who was standing dangerously close to the edge, fell off, but managed to hover in place.

"What was that you were gonna say?" Patty asked.

"never mind, I'll tell you later"

"'kay"

**XXX**

Amanda-Jo, put the last flier she had and sighed, they've been at it for hours but no one has seen Nicole, Patty _or_ Mouze.

She sat on the side of the road and propped her head with her hand, which was being held up by her knee.

"let's just forget it" She said glumly "I'm never gonna find them"

"don't talk like that A.J" Fernando tried to cheer her up "You probably heard, but the same thing happened to Blu and Jewel, it only took three days to find them"

Amanda-Jo looked up a little "geez, that makes me feel better" She remarked sarcastically. She looked up only to see the semi-bottom of a trolley, she sighed again, this time kicking up a few pebbles from the street side.

"Those girls meant the whole world to me" She said "I've had Mouze ever since I was little and I got Nicole for my birthday, I've had her for 4 years, but I'm pretty sure thinks she's like, 15 or something; she sure acts like it sometimes. Patty was rescued by my mom, don't ask me from who though, Mom never told me. Technically Patty isn't really a pet but...She's really lose to one. And then school got Harder

Suddenly hearing the flapping of wings, she looked up only to see a White bird fly above her. She watched as the bird flew away towards the trolleys.

_'lucky __bird'_ She thought _'you__ don't__ have__ anyone __to__ rely __on,__no__ one __to__ worry __about__ you,__ no__ one__ to...wait__ a __second, __I __can't __be __thinking__ about __this __stuff, __I __can't __just __mope __around.__I __got __two __birds __and__ a __cat __to __find'_

With half-rebuilt confidence, she stood up and started walking down the road.

"C'mon Fernando, we can't stop now, we need more posters"

**XXX**

Once the road was ridded of Amanda-Jo and her little friend, Mouze sprinted up the side-walk towards Nigel.

"Are you crazy?" Mouze shouted in disbelief as Nigel landed "Do you know who that girl you passed was? She was Amanda-Jo, My owner. She could have seen us"

"Why should it matter if your "Owner" sees us?" He asked.

"It matters because, if she sees us then I will never get my paws on those vermin she calls pets"

"I don't care about _your_ pet problem, I'm only doing this because you are going to help me with my Blue macaw problem"

Mouze grabbed him by the neck. Hard.

"Listen here you miserable bag of filthy white feathers! If I don't get those girls by sundown, you can forget the deal and go back to the hole where you crawled up from. Or better yet! I'll destroy you with my own paws and use your body as a scratching post. Understand?"

Slowly, Nigel nodded.

Mouze let him go.

"Good, now make yourself useful and fly up to those trollies, I'm sure I saw them there"

**A/N: HEY-OOOOOO! I'm so sorry for the delay, My mind had been in and out of the Rio loving thingy and into the Kung fu Panda loving thingy (Which by the way, I might make a story of so look out for that). BTW, in my last authors note, I asked what would you guys do if I deleted my account, that was just a scarer so I know you guys read my authors notes, Bye Bye.**

**-Glampyra**


End file.
